


Hellcat

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boredom, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Gen, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaguars, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, Reader is a Cat, powerful cats, reader is special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: This is just a strange fanfic that you might secretly like about being some badass animal shifter with more badass powers and the richest woman in North America wants you to work for her. And who are you to say no to a Luthor? Lena Luthor to be more specific...
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Hellcat

**Author's Note:**

> The tags absolutely suck, but I was also 🍃💨 when I started this and I was cat sitting. So. This is what came from it haha 
> 
> I don’t own anything Supergirl.

* * *

You could never really be sure on how you ended up at this point of your life. Okay, bullshit, maybe you did know, but it was more like you made a wrong turn one day and you've stumbled and fumbled your way into the world of crime. And you didn't, why would you have though? The world you fell out of was poor and dirty, full of truly evil people committing evil crimes and getting away with them as if they were nothing. When you graduated high school, you had aged out of the system two days later and you dropped everything except your diploma.

You had friends, but you couldn't have been bothered with social media to keep up with them—you didn't really like them anyway, but they sort of just latched onto you and you had other things to worry about than telling a bunch of angsty teenage girls to leave you alone. It wasn't like they were bad or anything, you just had too much shit burning down around you. The last foster family you lived with were okay, they didn't have kids of their own and you had a feeling that they really didn't want to either. You'd been with them for at least a year, not because they were decent people. They weren't but they weren't the worst you've been with either.

You were an older foster kid so the money wasn’t great but you were still a walking check. And they clearly needed it, it was the only reason they took in teenagers. Teenagers didn't need tending like the smaller kids did, teenagers were mostly set in their ways anyway—especially if they were still in the system. You let them have their checks and they just wanted you to check in to make sure you were still alive. They didn't care, but who wanted the cops knocking on their door? No one.

It was a system you willingly dealt with until the day that you didn't. You'd done enough petty crimes, odd jobs and some straight up stealing to save up for a way out of that place.

How did you end up in Gotham? Was anyone's guess, really. You actually really weren't sure yourself, but Gotham, as disgusting as it was, Gotham became home. A temporary one, but it had plenty of freaks and opportunities running around, it made you feel right at home.

And Gotham is where Hellcat was born.

* * *

**_Two (2) years later, current time..._ **

Your arm shot out from beneath the duvet on your bed to shut off the alarm that wouldn't shut the hell up and the only thing you succeeded at doing was knocking the damn thing off the nightstand and onto the hardwood floor. You swore into your pillow, rolling your eyes without opening them. You knew that you couldn't ignore the alarm this time, you've hit the snooze button one too many times and you didn't want to be late. You had a job to do tonight and you weren’t too keen on screwing it up by being late. 

The job itself though was easy. Taking some rare and pricey green jewel that has no business being in the middle of a city like Gotham? Heh. You've done it before, though it was getting harder and harder because of Batman. You’ve gone up against him before and got away, but it was getting harder and harder because...well he was fucking Batman, that's why.

But for half a million? You were game for it. Half a million would get you out of this shithole city. Away from those bad decisions and debt you’ve managed to get yourself stuck with. You pulled your phone from beneath your pillow and saw that you’ve gotten fired...again. Calling in four days in a row probably didn’t help either, you didn’t even know why you even bother with jobs. To be social? To be normal? Ha!

Honestly if you could be a cat all day, you would. Being human was overrated. 

Quietly groaning, you rolled over and you were immediately met with the dark Gotham skyline. It was dark, gloomy and full of pollution. You slid from your bed and you walked around your loft to get the feeling back in your legs but it was mostly to triple check that everything was secured and nothing was plugged in that could cause a fire. 

You worried about things like that. You had to these days, bigger paying jobs meant you were out of your home longer and you didn't want to risk anything happening to it while you were away wrecking Gotham for days or weeks at a time. 

You happened to like having a home to come to. A  _ safe  _ home. So yeah, when you first moved in you might've paid six months in advance because you didn't want anyone taking it from you, you were a little insecure with that kind of stuff. And  _ maaaybe  _ you did change the locks before you officially started living here and added five more, three of them being deadlocks. If someone was really trying to get in, they'd get in, but it would slow them down a little.

Once you were satisfied with your walk through, you went back into your living room and opened one of the windows. The noise of Gotham’s nightlife immediately reached your sensitive ears, even when you lived four miles outside of the city and it made you smile humorlessly. The sirens, the traffic, the drug and alcohol filled laughter—all of it blending into a mesh of noise. 

You turned away from the window and went into your bathroom, starting the shower and stripping out of your clothing when the water was just warm enough that it wouldn’t burn your skin off...or irritate your fur.

You stepped into the shower, leaving the door ajar but not enough to make a big mess on your bathroom floor but this was an important part of your ritual for getting ready to become Hellcat.

Unlike everyone else, you didn’t have a cool costume that had awesome perks or made you look badass. Your ‘costume’ wasn’t so easy to put on. It hurt like a motherfucker and it was messy, hence why you were in the shower. 

The first time you ever shifted, it was an accident and you screamed the entire time. That was the first time you’ve ever killed anyone either. You were eight at the time. The house burned down, but—

“Oh fuck,” you hissed, mouth full of water as you felt the bones in your back shifted uncomfortably. You moved further under the shower head just as your elbow contorted, and you gritted your teeth. 

This was never the fun part, but you were used to it. This pain was old and familiar, thrilling if you were excited enough. It was just easier for everyone if you simply eased your way into the shift. 

It was messy, bones snapped, cracked and popped. Skin tore, blood spilled and splattered...it was eight minutes of pure hell. You could feel the usual heat in your chest grow warmer, primal and more unstable. It was a rush. Like blood rushing through your ears, or your heart pumping so loud you could hear it. Your hands shaking so hard your teeth chatter. 

When you opened your eyes next, your eye level changed. You felt...heavier.  _ Oh right, the water.  _ Your fur was soaked, which explained why you felt heavier than usual. Using your tail, you easily switched the shower knob to off and carefully nudged the shower door open with your nose. 

You glanced back over your shoulder, huffing gently. There were still light red specks of blood littering the walls but you’d just have to clean that away later. 

You padded out of your bathroom and on your way towards the living room, you passed the large full body mirror in the hallway. It was a little vain, but you liked to look at your primal form. You were a Jaguar, your fur was wet but it shined, and it was soft, trimmed evenly and your coat made poachers drool. 

You were a size bigger than the average Jaguar found in the jungles or the zoo. Sharper teeth and claws—sharp enough to tear through the flesh of dozens of men. Or metal. Almost anything that was in your way really. 

You left your loft from the window, and closed it using both of your front paws and letting gravity take your weight until the window slammed shut. You checked your surroundings before leaping down from the tenth story fire escape level and landing on the sidewalk on all fours. 

You remained in a low crouch before taking off into the shadows. Despite your diamond sharp nails, they did not make a sound on the concrete as you ran.

* * *

The area around the jewelry store was clear, the latest patrol just passing through. Of course a place like this holding the expensive art and jewelry that they did, security was bound to be tight. Even for you. But you used your wit and the shadows. You’d gotten into the building through the roof using one of the many skyline windows which were surprisingly unlocked. Good for you, bad for them. 

You stalked along the catwalk slowly, prowling for anything useful as you searched for your prize. 

Your keen eyesight was able to pick up those invisible red lights on the floor and your nose twitched in amusement. As if that would stop you. You continued to prowl in the rafters until you finally found your target. Sitting nice and pretty. And surrounded by infrared lights. Though something else caught your attention, a little further down—unexpected company.

_ Hmmm...so much for a quiet night out.  _

Catwoman looked over her shoulder, feeling watched and her eyes widened slightly when she saw you. The infamous hellfire cat from hell. Catwoman has seen you sure, but in passing. You were fast, not The Flash fast, but you’ve outrun Wonder Woman once before and nearly took a bite out of the Man of Steel himself. Seeing you up close was devastatingly beautiful. Your Golden patterned coat looked so soft and too generous for undeserving eyes.

“Well, well, well…” Selina purred, pushing from her own crouch to leap to the beam you were currently sitting on, “Lovely evening, isn’t it Kitty?”

_ <Catwoman. You should leave.> _

The woman in the leather catsuit pouted, though whether she was disturbed by your ability to communicate telepathically was unknown to you. She didn’t show it, but you didn’t quite care either way. She wasn’t getting in your way tonight. Your employers were far too dangerous to be pissing off. 

“I was hoping you’d want to partner up, y’know, feline power.” When your sharp eyes continued to stare her down, she heaved a faux disappointed sigh, “I don’t want to hurt you, kitty.”

_ <You can try.> _ you growled at her, your claws beginning to unsheath and Catwoman didn’t miss that little detail. She’s seen what those claws could do, well she’s seen the aftermath. 

No longer caring about the alarms and the guards you leaped down to the ground. The moment your paws touched the pristine floors, the alarms sounded and they were quite loud. From above, Catwoman watched as you summoned your hellfire (the media and their names, yknow) and leaped towards the oncoming guards, neutralizing them as if they were absolutely nothing. 

And you left nothing behind, nothing but scorch marks. But Selina realized something while she observed you from afar. Your abilities weren’t exactly hellfire...they just burned orange but upon closer inspection, Selina saw the lightning coming from your body. Lashing out at your enemies with every paw strike and when you roared. Your center glowed when you used your powers she noticed with a curious tilt of her head. That glow illuminated your very weak spots—if one could ever get close enough to puncture anything. 

Of course a well placed shot would do the trick. 

Catwoman pulled her bullwhip from her waist and swung her way to the next high beam and the next and then next until she got to the priceless gem. Behind her, you growled so deeply she felt it in her chest but she wasn’t going to be distracted. She was going to take advantage of the fact that they were keeping your attention. 

Catwoman had just opened the case and grabbed the gem, and put it into her pouch when a hundred and seven pounds of muscle collided into her. Catwoman yelped briefly before changing her position midair and landing on her feet, skidding to a stop. 

Catwoman wiped the blood at her lip, panting hard, “Big mistake.”

You pounced before she could make good on her promise, but you had to admit that Catwoman was quick. You felt the sting of her whip on your backside and it made you cry out despite yourself. Catwoman rolled from beneath you, striking you again with her whip. This time catching you across the muzzle and you swore you saw tufts of fur fly away. It stung and you reared back, running from the pain and nearly losing your footing in the process. 

Catwoman saw an opportunity when you exposed your underbelly to her, she smirked, “It’s time for a nap, kitty.”

At the very last moment before you’re struck you caught the leather weapon with your mouth, your sharp teeth digging into the fabric to ensure your hold. You’d caught her by surprise, exactly what you'd wanted. Using the precious few seconds you had while she was surprised, you brought both paws down onto the whip and yanked Catwoman towards you. 

She immediately righted herself, her claws and teeth going for your jugular but she didn’t stand a chance against one of your bio electric charged paws. Catwoman went skidding across the floor until she hit the wall on the other side of the room, unconscious. 

You didn’t bother to finish the job, that wasn't what you were here for anyway. Carefully you scooped up the pouch that fell off Catwoman clutching it between your jaws, it contained the gem and your job just for easier. Time for delivery. 

You didn’t leave the same way you came in. 

And by the time the Batman got there, you were already long gone and so was Catwoman.

* * *

You were lounging on one of the crates as if you owned it, both of your rear legs were tucked beneath you, always ready to pounce. You had one arm folded and the other hanging off the side, your eyes and ears alert for anything.

You were on the roof parking lot of a private building, you weren’t worried about the police or the DEO rolling up on you. You weren’t even worried about any of the Batclan popping up on you. No, you were paranoid that doing business with these people was a bad idea. But they paid well. So. But the saying that all money wasn’t good money kept sounding in your head since leaving your loft a few hours ago.

Maybe it had something to do with your aching spots that Catwoman managed to charge up with that damn whip of hers. Or maybe it had something to do with the pink scar running across the bridge of your nose. That one hurt the most. It wasn’t often anyone left a lasting mark on you..you were going to repay the favor the next time you saw the woman. 

Screeching tires and revving engines brought you back to the present. Three all black range rovers came into view seconds later, and they parked less than two hundred feet from your position, right next to each other and thankfully they cut their headlights but kept their engines running. 

As expected, three men in expensive suits got out of each vehicle, some of them even had machine guns on them and went to man the perimeters. But you weren’t focused on them, your eyes were honed in on the middle vehicle. Where your employer waited. Hmm. Guess they weren’t getting out.  _ Figures.  _ Typical rich people shit you figured. 

The driver of the middle vehicle got out and approached you, seemingly confident but they did defer to the side of caution and didn’t get too close.

Though it might’ve had something to do with you baring your canines at the man silently. He cleared his throat and soothed down the front of his suit jacket. Your ear left twitched in his direction—his heart was beating so hard you wondered how he hadn’t passed out yet. 

You chuckled but it came out as a low growl and he swallowed thickly.  _ Poor bastard.  _

“The Doctor would like to continue this transaction while being mobile to maintain privacy and secrecy, given which city we’re in. Um, do you even...understand what I’m saying??”

You would’ve raised your eyebrow if you had one but all you did was nod slowly, not even bothering with a telepathic response. Clearly he wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed. But that wasn’t what you were focusing on. 

The Doctor was wanting to speak to you? In person? This was...new. You’d never met this ‘Doctor’ before, but their payments always cleared so you didn’t give a shit. The less you knew the better, right? But now…? Well. Curiosity might’ve killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. 

He cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder quickly, “Ah...do...where is the gem?”

Oh this was gonna be fun. You shifted slightly, moving most of your weight to the side and you saw beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. You’d been laying on the pouch, keeping it warm and safe. You watched as he glanced between you and the pouch, both of you knowing what he was going to have to do if he wanted that gem. 

And time wasn’t of the essence. 

He sucked in a deep breath and quickly moved forward to snatch the gem away and he quickly retreated back a few extra steps. He carefully checked the contents then nodded curtly.

“Follow me, er, sir...ma’am? Cat?”

You growled and he stopped his ramblings and turned sharply, not even bothering to see if you were following. He was gracious enough to open the door for you and you hopped in, laying your big body across the backseat and curling your tail so that it didn’t get slammed in the door. You weren’t a hundred percent sure about this turn of events but you were willing to see where it all went before you raised hell.  _ Literally.  _

Quickly as they showed up, The Doctor’s little entourage packed it up quick and quiet and soon you were back on the main roads again. Your driver had been accompanied by another, a female, she only looked at you once before turning to stare out of the window. Unlike him, her heart was steady and calm, and it made you wonder what demons she has faced in her life. 

The radio was on but low and the only chatter coming from the radios were others checking in and confirming that Batman was not on their tails. You’d heard that Joker and Harley broke out of Arkham again and had a dirty bomb—the bat wasn’t going to show tonight. He had bigger fish to cook. 

You noticed that these guys were bold and took the highway instead of using the city to blend in. They were going towards the Gotham City airport, and they seemed to be in quite the hurry too. Just what the hell did you steal?

* * *

When you arrived, you weren’t surprised to see that you were brought to a private hangar where an all black and sleek private jet was waiting. It was the way of the rich after all. 

You carefully ascended the steps leading into the private plane and the moment your paws touched the lush carpet floor you knew you entered a new realm. It took everything you had not to act like the feline you were and start kneading with your claws and purring. That would be mortifying. 

“I’m pleased you like the carpet, it’s new.”

You froze, feeling as if someone dumped ice cold water on you—you really didn’t realize that you did indeed stop to admire the carpet and your right paw was digging into it curiously. Snarling softly, mostly chastising yourself. But when you looked up to see your employer for the first time, your blood ran cold. 

Holy shit. 

_ <Lillian Luthor?> _

The woman smiled, it was as cold and deadly as her reputation, “The one and only. Please...if you’re comfortable, I’d like to talk face to face during our flight.”

You looked over your shoulder, hearing one of the guards closing the door before you felt the jet being taxied onto the runway. This woman was beyond paranoid, but then again so were you and you couldn’t help but worry about her tossing you off the damn plane. You’d likely survive (maybe, you haven’t had to test your abilities to the max yet) but it would hurt like hell (unless you died). You were more vulnerable in your human state and you knew who the Luthors were and what they were capable of. 

Their family drama was all over the news, how could you not?

_ <I’ll stay as is.> _

Lillian, however, remained unbothered by your decision and she waited until you were perched regally on the sofa and comfortable before she spoke. She’d been watching you since you stepped onto the plane, her eyes missing nothing. It was unnerving. 

“You’ve had quite the night, Hellcat. Would you care for something to drink, perhaps something to eat? I’m sure a feline of your stature must eat quite a bit, I assume.”

Your nose twitched, your whiskers shimmering under the bright light and Lillian was practically drooling at the sight of you. She’s never been a fan of cats or animals in general but you were majestic...a priceless gem of your own right and you didn’t even know it. 

You were starving, but you didn’t trust this woman so you would suck it up. You shook your head and Lillian just continued to smile, almost as if she were amused with you. A quick glance out the window next to her head behind her told you that you were now leaving Gotham. 

“Very well,” Lillian sighed, her shoulders finally relaxing a fraction of an inch and she sighed softly, “You’ve done well tonight, Hellcat, as usual.”

_ <I do my best,> _ you shrugged, not sure what else you were supposed to do or say. You didn’t think there were many people who could say that they got a compliment from this woman but you were just young, not stupid. There was something else at play here, you could feel it in your bones.  _ <Is this the part where you tell me how good I am before you kill me?> _

“Good help is hard to find these days, why would I ever kill you?” Lillian scoffed, almost rolling her eyes, “You watch too many movies. Of course not. I have another proposition for you, Hellcat.”

_ <It must be pretty big if you’re meeting me after all this time.> _

you were curious and she could, thankfully for your sake, hear it in your tone and didn’t take offense to the statement. You didn’t talk much in this form and it was much different than talking while human. 

“Indeed,” Lillian confirmed, nodding her head, “You’ve proven to be reliable and quite formidable in your own right...and should you accept this next job, we will ensure that you will be well cared for and compensated for your time, however long that may be.”

Again, if you had any eyebrows they’d both be raised high. This sounded like a jackpot but there was still something that you were clearly missing. 

_ <Uh...We?> _

Lillian looked to her left as did you, just as the door to the back room opened and you hadn’t realized that you were being blocked from hearing or smelling anything coming from back there until now. You smelled whiskey and perfume, an odd combination but you liked it. 

Lena Luthor came strutting out of the backroom wearing a tight red dress with matching lipstick. She barely glanced at you as she took a seat next to her mother with a heavy sigh. 

“Did I miss anything, mother?”

“We are just getting the small talk out of the way.”

You sat up a little more,  _ <What’s the job?> _

Lena raised an eyebrow, surprised with the voice that was in her head, clearly, but it sounded as if you’d truly spoken. You were getting more and more curious, first her mother adored you in her own sinister way that only Lillian Luthor could achieve and now you're revealing that you can still communicate? Even as an animal? Fascinating. 

“The job,” Lillian began, picking up her own glass filled with dark liquor, “is Lena.”

Your ears twitched, eyes flickering from the younger Luthor to the older one, but you didn’t say anything. You didn’t know what to say really because you didn’t know what Lillian meant by that. Thankfully, the older woman wasn’t expecting a response and continued on after her sip of liquor. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of what happened to Lex.” a statement, not a question but you nodded once to confirm. Hell, everyone knew what happened to Lex Luthor. It sent chills down your spine thinking about it. “I would like that to not happen to my only child left. My dear son had his demons and he made mistakes...and he did not properly protect himself. I am ensuring that Lena does not make the same fatal mistake.”

You grumbled thoughtfully, shifting your weight on the sofa. You knew what they were asking you, and you knew what would be coming your way but the consequences of taking this job? You weren’t sure if you were the right cat for this job, pun not intended. 

Yeah, sure, you were badass but you were still young...still new to the bad shenanigans lifestyle really. What the hell did you know about getting involved in the kind of shit the Luthors were involved in?

_ <Thanks for the offer but...listen, I’m not the right person for this job. I can’t protect you. I’m just a thief.> _

“You’re more than that,” Lillian chuckled but it was dry, “I have been studying you for quite a while, Hellcat. You’ve held your own against half the Justice League and you’re quite adept when invading Batman? Well. I’d say you’ve already past more than half of the candidates we’ve considered.”

“But it’s not them I’m worried about,” Lena cut in, shaking her head at mother, “I’m not sloppy like Lex, mother, I won’t  _ need  _ to worry about them until I have to. I’m worried about everyone else, my brother had his enemies and his debt, now with him dead…”

_ <it all falls to you. That’s tough, but like I said...I’m just a thief.> _

“Correct, but what mother said is true. You’re quite qualified to be my shadow and any missteps you’ve had with the law will be wiped away.” Lena said with a flourish of her hand, as if she were swatting away a fly, “Any debt you may have? Gone. Once you accept this position, Hellcat, you’re mine. And I will always take care of what is mine...so long as they take care of me.”

You didn’t know it, but you were staring at Lena a little wide eyed. Lena Luthor was offering you the lottery, literally, and for what? For you to growl at people and be that pretty exotic animal that rich people love to take Instagram photos with. 

Half a million would’ve set you right for life (a short while, you had a hard time keeping money), you would’ve paid those gambling debts too (hard times)...but this? Being offered a new life? Sure. You didn’t wanna be a thief your whole life anyway. 

_ <Will I have to wear a leash?> _

Lena smirked behind her glass, eyebrow lifting slightly, “Only when you’re on all fours.”

Lillian Luthor’s shoulders dropped another fraction of an inch, and she nodded at you when she caught your eye. “Did you have anything of sentimental value in Gotham?”

You shook your head, and you actually didn’t.  _ <No, not really...except maybe my clothes.> _

“That can be arranged. What is your address; you’ve done surprisingly well with keeping off of the radar,” Lillian said as Lena got up from her seat and went back into the back room, though she left the door open. 

You looked at her and she looked back at you, patiently waiting and you huffed loudly. Yeah...yeah, you were totally doing this. What else did you really have to do anyway?

* * *

You’ve never been to National City before, it was a hell of a lot brighter than Gotham that was sure. There wasn’t a cloud of despair or pollution covering the top half of the city, hell it looked like a breath of fresh air compared to Gotham. 

You hadn’t realized that you were purring at the thought of feeling those warm sun rays on your fur until someone started laughing softly behind you. You stopped immediately and looked behind you, seeing Lena sitting there with a glass of orange juice but Lillian was nowhere in sight, but from the sounds of it, the woman was getting dressed in the back room. 

“Never been to National City, I take?” Lena smiled at your shrug, shaking her head and her curls bounced with the movement, “It’s beautiful, far cleaner than Gotham and, this a plus, it's Jaguar friendly.” She added with a wink and you snorted. 

A few hours ago, you were waking up excited for your jewel stealing payday and now you were about to become the most (in)famous cat in history. Earlier Lena presented an NDA to you and though you couldn’t regularly sign it, your dirty paw print on both was enough for them both. Lillian had retired early, leaving you and Lena and she wasted no time on what she expected from you. 

No matter who she was with, what she was doing, where she was doing it or how she was doing it...Lena Luthor was to never leave your sight. Her life was now your life. You turned back to look out the window and you didn’t say or do anything when you heard Lena move behind you—she settled herself next to you. You twitched when you felt her run her fingers through your fur, on your side, without permission. It irritated you immediately, it always annoyed you when people touched you without asking you first, as if they had a right. Your growl was instinct and it was deep, it was what usually scared others away. 

Lena paused, and you expected her to take her hand away and ask for your permission, usually in a sarcastic way but no. She didn’t do or say anything. Almost as if she was challenging you—but that was her right now, wasn’t it? This is what you signed yourself over to. You were hers, she was your alpha now. 

She was watching you carefully but instead of returning her gaze, you just breathed deeply in an attempt to calm yourself. The movement forced her hand to press more firmly into your side before you just relaxed and laid your head down on the back of the sofa, still gazing at the city below. 

You subconsciously moved closer when she used her nails, and she noticed. Lena did it again and again until you were involuntarily purring under her soft yet firm hand. 

Behind you both, completely unnoticed, Lillian Luthor stood in the doorway having watched the entire thing with her breath held. Lillian felt a small bit of pride when Lena won that small bout with you. A firm step in the right direction. Lillian hoped that Lena did not fall like her brother, he was sloppy but Lena would not be. She could not be. The Justice League put Earth at risk and Lex was trying to expose that...until…

Lillian knew that Lena had a chance to do right where he went wrong, to finish what Lex started. With you though, it was more than a chance. Lillian knew who you were, somehow before Batman, but the moment she realized that you were a female...she knew. Batman didn’t know cats as well as he thought. Finding you was easy after that, and for two years Lillian sat on that information. Keeping it to herself. Observing from afar. 

Lillian’s phone buzzed gently in her hand signaling a text message, she looked away from her last family member and went back into the room to read the message. 

_ It’s time. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, this may not go anywhere. Right now it’s just here but I figured I’d share this weirdness. This is weird isn’t it? Be honest 😅😅 not the weirdest thing I’ve ever written but the first one I’ve posted.


End file.
